Consequences
by Beth6787
Summary: An AU to 'Caretaker'. What if Voyager encounters the Val Jean in the Badlands before being drawn into the DQ...?...


Beth6787

13 January y

Consequences

An AU to 'Caretaker'. What if Voyager encounters the Val Jean in the Badlands before being drawn into the DQ?...

"Engage" and with that Lieutenant Stadi brought Voyager up to full impulse as soon as they received clearance from Lieutenant Dax that they had cleared the space station's outer navigation beacons.

Captain Janeway hoped this would be a cut and dried mission. Although she had not heard from Tuvok for fifteen days it was likely that was due to the challenging conditions of the Badlands plasma fields and that Tuvok's first priority was to ensure that his covert operations were not discovered by the Maquis cell he had infiltrated. It was not a coincidence that he had been placed to inveigle his way into a certain 'Captain' Chakotay's crew. Starfleet had a special interest in it's own officers who had resigned their commission and betrayed the uniform by joining a terrorist organisation. Chakotay had been a Lieutenant Commander in the Tactical Security Division before walking out four years ago, only to emerge as a leading light within the Maquis. His 'Fleet training and expertise made the Maquis a far more significant threat to stability within the DMZ between Cardassian and Federation Space, compounded by the close proximity of the Bajoran sector and the newly mapped wormhole leading to the Gamma Quadrant. Should the Maquis somehow find access to that wormhole and potential allies the other side...it did not bear thinking about!

Captain Janeway brought her mind firmly back to the present. The sooner they entered the Badlands and had the crew of the Val Jean in Voyager's brig the better. "Ensign Kim, how long until we reach the last known coordinates of the Val Jean raider?"

Kim looked at his Ops readouts. "From the last set of coordinates, received sixteen days and three hours ago.." he glanced up at his Captain to ensure that she had heard him correctly. With information this out of date then his best estimate of their rendezvous time with the Maquis ship was likely to be a complete shot in the dark. Not a good way to start his career and make a positive impression on his commanding officer. "Assuming the Val Jean has remained within the vicinity...then ten hours at maximum impulse. Sir."

Captain Janeway understood and sympathised. Ensign Kim was still very green and very nervous about putting a foot wrong. But she needed him focussed and not second guessing every piece of information she asked him for. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Thank you Mr. Kim. Then we have ten hours in which to prepare for the next phase of the mission. Keep your eyes fixed on the sensors and notify Lieutenant Commander Cavit the moment you detect the field harmonic profile of the Val Jean's engines."

Ensign Kim immediately stood ram rod straight and to attention. "Yes Sir."

She smiled to herself, now facing forward so Harry Kim could not see her face, but exchanging a knowing glance with her First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Cavit. "Thank you Ensign, though please note that under normal circumstances I prefer to be addressed as Captain. Let's save the "Sir" for emergencies only."

Kim was very glad his Captain was facing forward as he felt his face flush "Yes. Captain. Of course..." as he hastened to comply with her command. If he could increase the range and sensitivity of the forward sensor array he may just be able to detect the Val Jean before the ten hours were up. He just needed to redeem himself in the eyes of Captain Janeway and Commander Cavit before his shift ended.

Captain Janeway turned to her second in command. "I'll be in my Ready Room, reviewing all the intelligence we have on the Val Jean and her crew complement. You have the Bridge."

Cavit nodded his affirmation and Janeway headed for her Ready Room. She had a busy ten hours ahead and needed to ensure she did not miss anything. Chakotay would be a challenging first assignment. As an experienced tactical officer he would be familiar with the workings of a Starfleet trained mind plus, no doubt, he would have learned a good few tricks from the Cardassians and his fellow Maquis over the last four years. She had her work cut out for her.

—

Chakotay fought to keep the helm steady as the Cardassian warship remained stubbornly on their tail. For such a large vessel it was remarkably manouvrable. Chakotay suspected that it had had some enhancements since he was last privy to official Starfleet Intelligence briefings. "Seska, how much longer until we have usable phasers?" He heard some muffled Klingon expletives from under the floor plating. Torres was still obviously gerry- rigging some sort of power coupling together.

"As soon as Torres gets the power back up to the aft of the ship Chakotay. At the moment we have no aft shields and the thrusters are almost burned out." Seska glared pointedly at him before returning to helping Ayala re-connect the circuits as Torres fed through the, now live, cabling.

Just them Torres head emerged through the oil, dust and tangle of plating and wires where the co-pilots seat had been sacrificed a few days ago "Chakotay, you have to buy us some time. Head for the Devil's Belt and do your best not to get us fried. Not even Gul Evek would be stupid enough to risk his ship that close to the plasma vortices."

Chakotay, assessing the situation, realised that Seska and B'Elanna were right. They were already running on empty. Stay here and face certain death or try the Devil's Belt in the heart of the Badlands and have a one, maybe two, percent chance of surviving. "Hold on, this is going to be a bumpy ride." With that he suddenly veered off at a one hundred and twenty degrees vertical drop away from the Cardassian ship. Spinning the Val Jean, to appear as though she had lost helm control. It worked, in the time it took the Cardassians to change course the Val Jean had entered a dense pocket of plasma gasses. He nodded at Seska who manually launched the last of their torpedoes, programmed to self destruct after thirty seconds. Sure enough the Cardassian ship had just reached the Val Jean's entry point into the plasma cloud when a ball of flaming plasma billowed towards them, igniting multiple pockets on route. Soon the Cardassians were engulfed and were far enough from sensors for the Val Jean to worry about.

Chakotay let out a sigh of relief "That was a little too close for comfort. I'm going to head for Tirellin IV so we can touch base and see whether we can barter for any salvageable components. I heard that a Cardassian Galor Class ship was lost with all hands seven days ago. Rumour has it that the Tirelli sent a salvage team up so..." .

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. One moment all was calm and the next they were hit with a salvo of phaser fire from directly above. "Tuvok, report !"He shouted at what loosely passed as the Tactical Station. "Phaser fire. Starfleet signature. Directly above us one thousand and thirty one meters."

"Damn! Torres ! Seska ! Where are those damned sensors and weapons!" Before either could answer Tuvok announced "Captain Chakotay, there is an incoming transmission from the Starfleet vessel. Shall I patch it through to the central console?"

Chakotay nodded and Ayala, Tuvok, Seska and Chell gathered round. Chakotay shouted for Torres to take the helm before joining the other senior crew around the vidscreen.

Suddenly the face of a young woman appeared. She had piercing blue eyes and that officious bearing of one new to the captain's chair. "Captain Chakotay my name is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship U.S.S. Voyager. Your shields and weapons are inoperative and we have you held in a tractor beam. Please remove all your hand held weapons and prepare for transport in ten seconds. You will be accompanied by my chief of security. Janeway out."

Whilst Janeway had been talking Tuvok had discreetly stepped back from the viewer and now had his phaser trained on the group. Torres snorted and Seska laughed "As if we are just going to put our hands up and let her take us captive." Chakotay had turned around and seen Tuvok. He tapped Seska on the shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Reno and Yavel coming around behind Tuvok. Just before he could act twenty Starfleet security officers materialised on the Val Jean. It was over : at least for now. Chakotay raised his hands "No one move and no one resist: that's an order." Before turning back to Tuvok "So, have they just bought you off or were you a plant all along?"

Before Tuvok could reply they were all beamed out and materialised in Voyager's brig.

—-

Lieutenant Tuvok materialised on the Bridge. "Captain Janeway, Commander Cavit" he nodded to the two commanding officers. "I can confirm that all thirty seven crew aboard the Val Jean are now safely secured in the brig."

Kathryn Janeway could not stop a relieved smile from briefly appearing on her face. "Thank you Lieutenant. Well done. It's good to have you back. Lieutenant Commander Cavit, please accompany Lieutenant Tuvok to the brig and separate the Maquis Captain Chakotay from the other prisoners. I intend to question him first, once the CMO has checked all the prisoners over."

Cavit and Tuvok nodded and headed for the turbo lift. Janeway was just about to instruct the helm to reverse course when Ensign Kim announced "Captain. There is a massive build up of energy immediately to starboard. Less than two hundred meters distant. Origins unknown but the neutrino and gamma emissions are off the scale."

Janeway leaned forward in her seat " Lieutenant Stadi. Reverse course, maximum impulse. As soon as we clear the plasma clouds..."

Before she could finish her command they were hit. She felt herself being propelled out of her chair and over the helm console as they ship seemed to flip over underneath her. Then a searing pain as her right shoulder and cheek impacted the corner of a bulkhead before she was aware of nothing else.

—-

She awoke to find Ensign Kim kneeling beside her with a hypospray. "Take it easy Captain. I had to give you two shots before you came around." She looked at him, feeling confused and her sight was still blurred. As she sat up she felt a wave of nausea and when she put her hand up to her head it came away covered in blood. "Report." She said almost on autopilot.

Just then Tom Paris came into view and he was the one who answered. "We were pretty battered by whatever that energy wave was that hit us. Helm controls are fried and the Bridge is running on back up power. I've not been able to contact either Commander Cavit or Lieutenant Tuvok since they left in the turbolift for the brig."

The brig. Of course, she had just taken the Maquis crew prisoner. She looked around at Harry Kim "Ensign, the forcefields for the brig. Have they held?" The last thing she could cope with now was thirty seven belligerent Maquis terrorists on the loose in her ship. "Yes Captain. Deck eleven seems relatively unscathed. Internal sensors are intermittent at best and there have been casualty reports. .."

Tom Paris interjected "Captain, can you walk? We ought to get you to sickbay, but I'm afraid we have no turbolifts at the moment. Can you manage with the Jeffries tubes?"

She waved them both away and attempted to stand "I'm fine gentlemen and I'm needed on the Bridge. Mr. Paris , please make your way to sickbay and check on the situation down there. Grab me a portable medkit whilst you are at it and I'll see you as soon as the CMO can spare you. Ensign Kim, please make your way to the brig and check with security that all is under control. Then attempt to locate Commander Cavit and Lieutenant Tuvok."

Kim immediately left as ordered but Paris remained. He could see she was struggling to stand straight and the minute she tried to step forward she lost her balance. His speedy reaction saved her from another fall "Perhaps you had better accompany me after all Captain. You likely have concussion and if you pass out again you won't be able to assist the crew at all." He had a point. She was obviously unfit for Bridge duty. She turned to the helm "Lieutenant Sta..." she stopped. Where was Stadi? At that moment Paris caught her eye and just shook his head. Just how many had she lost? She looked around the Bridge and spotted Lieutenant Joe Carey at the engineering console. It was very irregular but he seemed the only person available just then. "Lieutenant Carey. You have the Bridge. I will be back as soon as possible. Please prioritise life support and internal sensors and communications. After that try and ascertain where we are and what hit us. As soon as Ensign Kim returns he is to assist you. I will be in sickbay."

'Aye Captain" and with that Carey got to work trying to stabilise what was left of their ship. It had now become their life raft drifting in a sea of unfamiliar stars. He was no stellar cartographer but it was obvious, even to him, that they were nowhere near the Badlands or even Bajoran space. Whatever had happened, it might be some time before Starfleet could get to them with re-enforcements. Better get to work...

—

Virtually as soon as the thirty seven Maquis had materialised in the brig the lights had flickered and suddenly the ship had spun over. One minute they were standing on the floor about to challenge the security officers on the other side of the forcefield and the next they were thrown awkwardly onto the ceiling before bouncing off the walls and back to the floor again. Chakotay could see that one of the two security officers was lying, immobile with his head at a very unnatural angle. The other bent over him and checked for a pulse but he was obviously gone. With that Chakotay turned back to check his own people. There were moans and groans and several were still seated. A few had started to stand and stagger about the room. Yavel and Reno were still lying on the floor and not moving. Seska was trying to rouse Reno and Torres and Chell had pulled Yavel's jacket over his face.

Chakotay shouted at the remaining guard "My people need medical attention. I've one dead and another unresponsive and several" he looked around the room at those clutching inert arms and legs "with broken bones. Get a medical team down here fast."

Ensign Rogers approached the forcefield and spoke directly to Chakotay "I will get you medical assistance as soon as I am able. At the moment communications and transporters are down. Sickbay is five decks from here and I have an officer down too. We wait until contact is made." Rogers assessed the situation within the cell. A lot of the Maquis looked to be genuinely in need of medical help. He thought for a moment. "Which of you is the leader, Captain Chakotay?"

Chakotay nodded at him. Rogers came forward until he was standing only a few centimetres apart with just the forcefield between them. "The replicator on this deck appears to still be functional. I can get you food and water and some bandages and painkillers. Anything else would need the authority of a commanding officer. I will have to drop the forcefield momentarily to pass the supplies to you. I want everyone else against the far wall of the cell and you to be sitting two metres back from the forcefield. Then I will pass the supplies through."

Chakotay looked at the man. He was pretty sure that there was no precedent to allow him to drop the forcefield without back up or a commanding officer's authorisation. Most of his crew would be unable to mount an escape just now but Chakotay, Ayala and Torres could probably take him. It was a big risk he was taking and it was also a simple act of kindness. Whatever had happened to the ship that was some battering they had taken and out here in the Badlands it could be days before another Starfleet vessel came to their rescue. It was obvious that this officer had no way to summon help and no one to relieve him from his watch. Chakotay would cooperate : for now. His people needed this help and if he could gain at least one officer's trust it could only bode well for whatever came next. "Okay. I'll have my people do as you say and.." Chakotay looked at him searchingly .

"Ensign Rogers. Samuel Rogers."

"Thank you Samuel Rogers. We are grateful".

With that Rogers headed off to the replicator. As soon as he was out of sight Seska approached "So Chakotay. What's the plan? Which of us is going to take him down? Do you know where the armoury is on this class of ship?"

He regarded Seska, trying to hide the contempt he felt. She may be Bajoran and had no doubt suffered greatly as a child in the camps but sometimes...sometimes he wondered what on Earth he had ever seen in her. "We do as he says. Help those that cannot walk and get everyone to the back wall of the cell. I will wait here alone, seated and cross legged. That way we might actually get water, food and some basic medical supplies. Look around you Seska. Our people need help. Our time will come : just not now."

She glared at him "Where's your backbone Chakotay? They must have sent out a distress signal by now. Even if another Starfleet ship is not in range the Cardassians are bound to be. Once they have rescued Gul Evek and his men what do you think they will do when they find the Maquis who destroyed their Galor Class cruiser here on this ship? They will persuade that 'Fleet Captain to hand us over and we'll all end up in a Cardassian torture chamber. We have to mount our escape now. Whilst we still have time."

Torres had been listening and limped over to join Seska. "She's right Chakotay. You've already been fooled once by trusting that 'Fleet spy Tuvok. How can we blindly trust this Starfleet Captain to play fair."

At that moment Lieutenant Tuvok appeared around the door "Because Miss Torres I have known Captain Janeway for over twenty of your years. She will not hand you over to the Cardassians or anyone else bar Starfleet command. And whilst you are aboard this ship all prisoner rights will be fully respected and complied with." Just then Ensign Rogers appeared carrying the replicated supplies he had promised. Chakotay stared at B'Elanna and Seska until they reluctantly joined the others. With that accomplished Chakotay sat as ordered and Tuvok stood back whilst Rogers deactivated the forcefield for ten seconds and slid the supplies through.

Once the forcefield was back up Tuvok relieved Rogers and two further guards appeared. Then Tuvok left, having notified the new security team that he was heading for the Bridge. Chakotay stared intently at his back as he left. It had not gone unnoticed that as Rogers had dropped the forcefield Tuvok had chosen to keep his phaser holstered. Maybe there was some integrity in these Starfleet people after all.

—

The situation was far worse than she had initially anticipated. When she and Paris arrived at the sickbay there were four dead bodies, crumpled at various unnatural angles on the floor. The entire medical team assigned to her ship. She had activated the EMH who had efficiently seen to her injuries but it was not programmed to work in isolation. She wondered how long it would be before help arrived. She ordered Tom Paris to remain in sickbay and assist the EMH with the seemingly endless stream of casualties now coming through the door. She needed to get back to the Bridge and assess the situation in detail.

She hailed Joe Carey "Lieutenant, what's out status?"

The Comm channel was still plagued by static but at least it was now operational "Captain. We have life support back to full power. Warp drive is offline but I can give you impulse engines for a short burst. Probably an hour at best at full impulse. There have been fifteen fatalities and twenty six crew injured enough to need medical attention in sickbay. No word yet from Commander Cavit but Lieutenant Tuvok reported in to say all was secure in the brig but several of the prisoners need medical attention. Do you wish me to alert sickbay to send a team?"

Janeway grimaced. "Negative Lieutenant. The four clinical officers were unfortunately amongst the casualties. The sole medical officer is the holographic EMH but he has Mr. Paris assisting him. Paris had some basic field medic experience so he will have to suffice. I am on my way to the Bridge now. Please attempt to find Commander Cavit and when you make contact get him to report to my Ready Room. Janeway out."

Just how bad was the situation and what had hit them? She hurried as best she could to the Bridge. She really would have to review the layout of the Jeffries tube system once things settled down...

—

Once he had determined that his injuries were mostly superficial, Commander Cavit had parted ways with Tuvok and headed down to engineering. His first priority was to get sensors and weapons on-line. Whether they had been hit by a natural phenomenon in the Badlands or some new Cardassian weapon, either way, it was as likely that a group of renegade Maquis discover them first as either their Starfleet or Cardassian rescuers. That reminded him, check the subspace transceiver array was fully functional in order to get that emergency signal out on as wide a band as possible.

When he arrived it was chaotic. Several bodies, their faces covered by their uniform jackets, lay in one corner. He could immediately see that three bodies were all in command red. Including that of their Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Karen Elliot. The most senior officer not accounted for was Lieutenant Joe Carey, normally third in command here. Cavit hoped he had managed to make his way to the Bridge. There were four crewmen still on duty, but obviously in need of directions. He went to the main communications console and reviewed the status report. The Engineering console on the Bridge was in use and life support and environmental controls were back on line. The internal sensors were being worked on. Lieutenant Carey was logged in. Thank goodness, the first piece of positive news for a while. Cavit made contact with Carey and then assumed command in Engineering. He soon had the remaining staff repairing the phaser couplings and external sensors.

Twenty minutes later a call came through from Captain Janeway in her Ready Room "Commander, we now have both internal and external sensors online. Please shut down the automated distress signal from the transceiver array at this point in time. As soon as Lieutenant Carey relieves you in Engineering, please make your way to my Ready Room. Janeway out."

Commander Eric Cavit was worried. Turning off the auto distress signal could mean only one thing, they were in a region of the Badlands far nearer an enemy base than the nearest Cardassian ship. He hoped the casualty situation was better in the other sections than Engineering. There were quite a few officers in the science stream who could be re-assigned on a temporary basis. With that thought he stepped into the newly operational turbolift to Deck 1.

—-

Commander Cavit was finding it hard to believe. According to external sensors, they were not only now outside the Badlands but had been displaced 75,000 light years into the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant. As far as Captain Janeway could determine, they had been hit by a massive displacement wave of an energy configuration unfamiliar to her. At this stage it was not apparent whether it was a natural of technological phenomenon although, so far, there had been no attempts at contact by an alien race, should it prove to be the latter. He was to assist Lieutenant Carey and Ensign Kim with ascertaining their precise location as soon as possible and then search for signs of any warp capable civilisations within hailing range. The distress call was to remain deactivated until such time as they could ascertain their situation and that shields and weapons were fully operational. As the Captain had so aptly phrased it "There is no need to advertise to all comers that we are sitting ducks!"

Cavit headed back out to the Bridge to allocate tasks to Carey and Kim. This was going to be a very long day.

—

Captain Janeway headed out to the Bridge and turned command over to Cavit. Lieutenant Tuvok had arranged for Captain Chakotay to be placed in an adjoining cell to the other Maquis and she intended to question him as soon as possible. She was also well aware that, given the current situation, she could do with his help. She had re-read the intelligence reports from Starfleet Command and all the additional information that Lieutenant Tuvok had managed to pass on whilst serving undercover on the Val Jean. It would seem that the only other Maquis with any Starfleet training amongst his crew were B'Elanna Torres, who had spent almost two years at the Academy before choosing to quit and Michael Ayala who had graduated in the yellow Operations & Security stream only to never take up his first posting as an Ensign. The other thirty four (thirty two she corrected herself remembering the two fatalities) were all civilians of which nothing much was known of their respective backgrounds.

She hoped that this Chakotay would still retain some of the ethics and principles instilled in the Academy. She knew that his family had been massacred during the border skirmishes on Dorvan V which explained his motivation for assisting the Maquis. Revenge. That was of great concern, however, his contempt for Thomas Paris had been driven by Paris's mercenary attitude that he would assist the highest bidder. She could relate to that revulsion and it showed that the man had some integrity. That was a start.

—-

It had taken Chakotay only moments to ascertain that his cell was sound proofed. He knew it was immediately adjacent to the rest of his crew but he could neither hear them or vice versa. So, it was obvious, Starfleet intended to interrogate himself first. Perhaps whatever had hit this ship had thrown them nearer to Tirellan IV, in which case, the Maquis had a chance of escape if the Tirellans mounted an assault before Starfleet or the Cardassians could send assistance to Janeway.

Just then she arrived. Alone. Although obviously the two security officers on duty were standing to attention ready to draw weapons at the merest slight of hand from their Captain. She approached as close to the forcefield as she could and looked him straight in the eye. He admired her determination. She had to cock her head at quite an angle to do so, she must be at least ten inches shorter than him. "Captain Chakotay, would you mind if I joined you inside your cell? There are some matters we need to discuss as a matter of urgency and I would prefer not to be overheard."

Well he had not expected this. Even with the two security guards, who were both looking agitated at her suggestion, alone in the cell with him? What was to stop him taking her hostage and forcing the crew to release the rest of his people...they could have control of what was left of Voyager within the hour. He regarded her closely. She had obviously been injured, there was still some bruising around her jawline and her uniform was frayed around the left shoulder. There was also something in her eyes that told him she knew she was taking a risk but she was prepared to trust him. Against his better instincts he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

He nodded then stepped as far away from the forcefield as he could before sitting on the bench at the back of the cell with his hands clearly on display, resting on his lap. Captain Janeway instructed the security chief to lower the forcefield and when he went to enter with her, phaser raised, she signalled him to remain outside.

Janeway then came and sat on the far end of the bench and turned towards him. "Captain..." she began.

He corrected her "I believe this is your ship so perhaps we had better save that title for yourself. You may just call me Chakotay."

She nodded once and - was that a hint of a smile? - "Agreed : Chakotay. Under normal circumstances I would be reading you your rights with my chief of security, Lieutenant Tuvok, in attendance. However, our current situation is anything but normal..."

Chakotay regarded her. So she was not in a position to summon help anytime soon. Perhaps he had been right all along "Do I take it that whatever hit us has thrust your ship deeper into the Badlands and you need my help to navigate out to ...more friendly ...territory?"

"Yes and no. Yes I need your help, but as to more friendly territory...well that is an unknown at the present time."

Chakotay frowned. That jolt must had thrown them some distance off course... "So Captain Janeway, what exactly hit us and where are we?"

"Some sort of displacement wave, unfamiliar to Starfleet but possibly encountered by the Maquis before? After all you are known to have several supply posts and bases in the Badlands region..." she handed him a PADD with the stellar and energy profiles of the phenomenon. No he had never encountered, or herd of, anything like this. The energy reading were off the scale which meant they must have been thrust some distance and the ship was likely to be in a pretty poor state of repair. He looked up at her "Sorry Captain. The Badlands is notorious for plasma storms. Also vortices, very much like tornadoes on Earth, form at regular intervals in the Devil's Belt region. But nothing has ever been recorded on this scale. So...just how far from our original co-ordinates are we?"

He saw her hesitate. Almost as though she was reluctant to tell him. Trying to determine whether she was exposing too much of her hand to a ...prisoner. Then something else...a subconscious decision to give him the benefit of the doubt "Chakotay. Our sensors and stellar cartography all concur. We are 75,000 light years from our last location. In the far reaches of the Delta Quadrant."

That seemed so absurd that he was stumped for a reply. Surely it was some sort of ruse. Perhaps to make him abandon all hope of a rescue attempt by the Tirellans or another Maquis cell. But to go to such extremes? With such a ridiculous story? why?

"Captain Janeway, may I be blunt?"

"By all means, Mr. Chakotay."

"As I am sure you can appreciate ; I am finding that last statement of yours just a little hard to believe! Oh, I can accept that we were hit by some enormous energy wave, and no doubt, your ship has suffered extensive damage. But to suggest that any stellar phenomenon is capable of transporting a ship over such distances. It would be impossible for our technology to survive. The fact that, battered and bruised as we are, we are still alive sitting here now makes me...sceptical ...to say the least."

"I can understand that but, what possible motive could I have for such an elaborate deception? For arguments sake, just assume for a moment that everything I have just told you is true. Can you do that?" He nodded.

"Good." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. She was either a very good actress or... "Mr. Chakotay I know from your Intelligence file that you have had significant Starfleet training and command experience, your last posting with Tactical Security having reached the rank of Lieutenant Commander...I could really do with your help. We have lost many key personnel during the time we were within the distortion field. Including my entire medical staff and three of my chief engineering staff. We have made essential repairs but have no warp engine capability and have suffered significant energy loss that we cannot compensate for. I have spoken to my First Officer, Lieutenant Commander Eric Cavit, and he is willing to work with you - under constant supervision of course - to attempt to ascertain a source of help. So far we have not detected any warp capable species or Class M planets within sensor range. Saying that we only have short range sensor operational at present."

She stopped speaking, as if realising that she had perhaps given away more than she intended to, and looked squarely at him. She would not beg.

Chakotay considered. Working on the Bridge with the First Officer would give him access to invaluable intel and if this was some sort of subterfuge, whatever the motivation, he would be able to ascertain that and formulate some sort of escape plan. Sitting here in his prison cell would gain him nothing. "Alright Captain, I'll help you. However, if things are as bad as you say you may want the expertise of my chief engineer, B'Elanna Torres. She's been known to 'Gerry Rig' together systems that others would long since have assigned to the junk yard. Perhaps you would consider her joining myself and Commander Cavit?"

That was a step too far. "Not just yet Mr. Chakotay. I think we have Engineering under control. Let's just concentrate on your tactical expertise and see where we go from there."

With that Lieutenant Tuvok appeared and escorted himself and the Captain to the Bridge.

—-

Three hours later...

Captain Janeway had to admit to herself that this was one unconventional decision that was paying off. Ensign Kim, Commander Cavit and Chakotay were working well together as a team. They had managed to get the remainder of the Voyager's turbolifts operational and all internal sensors were back on line. Transporters should work over short distances and they had now turned their attention to the long range scanners. Already she felt more confident. If they were to encounter any alien life forms out here, particularly hostile ones, then they could at least have some warning and minimal defences. The shield generators were still an issue due to the low power reserves but at least the emitters were all now operational. They had photon torpedoes although phasers would take some considerable time and resources to bring back to fully operational status.

She watched the three of them now from her command chair. Chakotay had not hesitated to get his hands dirty. The main restriction had been Lieutenant Tuvok's - albeit legitimate - concerns about allowing a Maquis prisoner access to classified systems. So every time Chakotay had crawled through a conduit, so had Tuvok. But it was down to the ingenuity and lateral thinking of their prisoner that they had any shields at all. The main systems and gel packs had been compromised beyond their ability to repair with onboard spare parts so it was Chakotay who had improvised. He had told her that if she wanted a more permanent solution then she would have to learn to trust Torres who was, according to him, genius at engineering creativity.

Ensign Kim drew her out of her reverie by announcing that long range sensors were now back on line.

"Very good Ensign. Carry out a long range 360 degree sweep for any M Class planets or technological facilities of any kind."

Within a couple of minutes he reported back "Captain, there is something to our port at 6543 kilometres. Technological in nature but using an energy configuration of which I am not familiar."

She rose from her station and went to look at the Ops console. Some sort of space station perhaps? From this distance the readings were indistinct and they were out of visual range. She glanced up at Commander Cavit who nodded his agreement.

"Mr. Paris , please take the helm. Bring us round to coordinates 250 by 341 and engage at one half impulse. Full stop once we reach 1000 kilometres from the object." ordered Cavit.

Within forty minutes they were in visual range. She had never seen a station like it. Paris noted from the helm "Captain, it has the appearance of old Earth flying vehicles of the early twentieth century. It resembles a series of propeller blades emanating from a central housing."

She had to agree, though she suspected it was rather more advanced. She turned to Harry Kim "Ensign. Send standard hail, all subspace channels."

She was vaguely aware of his moving to operate the console before her Bridge vanished to be replaced by what appeared to be an early nineteenth century mid Western prairies farmyard. With her were Commander Cavit, Tom Paris, Harry Kim and Chakotay.

Presumably they were on some sort of holodeck within the Space Array ...

—

Four hours later...

Captain Janeway dematerialised on the Bridge. She looked around her and there were Tom Paris and Chakotay. No sign of Commander Cavit or Ensign Kim. But she had seen enough. Behind that facade of a barn the aliens that refused to show their true selves were experimenting on humanoids. What had first appeared as a grotesque mortuary she soon realised housed humanoids in suspended animation. Row upon row. She estimated around one hundred bodies, suspended horizontally with various intravenous lines attached. Before she had had a chance to draw her phaser or give any orders they had rematerialised here. At least some of them had. She turned to Lieutenant Tuvok. "Red Alert. Those aliens are hostile and they have detained Commander Cavit and Ensign Kim. Battle stations." She nodded to Paris to resume his seat at the helm. "Mr. Chakotay would you kindly remain on the Bridge for now. Please assist Ensign Gibson at Ops." Chakotay nodded.

Tuvok then looked at his Captain "Unfortunately I need to report that two of the prisoners were transported out from the Brig five minutes before your reappearance. The Klingon female known as Torres and the tallest of the Bajoran females..."

"That would be Seska" added Chakotay.

Janeway glanced back at him. "Then it would appear that we both have an interest in recovering our people. I suggest we work together to achieve that aim."

"Agreed."

Janeway beckoned to Tuvok. "Set up the conference room. We need to come up with a rescue plan." As he departed she turned to Lieutenant Carey. "You have the Bridge. Any change in status of that Array you contact me immediately. Mr. Chakotay and Mr. Paris you are with me."

She did not know how long they had, but whatever the aliens were doing to those captives, without a medical team at her disposal, she did not have high hopes for their recovery. She could not afford to lose her First Officer, Chief Operations Officer and the two supposedly most promising engineers amongst Chakotay's people.

Once the room was securely sealed she gestured to the two men to take a seat. "Right gentlemen, we have to come up with a foolproof rescue plan with immediate effect. I am open to suggestions. Tom Paris looked at a loss but Chakotay leaned forward "It's a long shot Captain, but then so is what most of the Maquis pull off on a daily basis..."

"Go on Chakotay, I'm listening."

—-

Harry Kim came around on what looked like a stretcher in a hospital ward. He hurt all over and had no recollection of the events before he passed out. He tried to tentatively sit up and felt the room swimming. After a few deep breaths he felt steadier and looked around. There were three other stretchers in the room, all occupied. To his left was his ship's First Officer and the other side were a couple of Maquis females who he did not know. He looked down to see he was wearing some sort of theatre gown and his arms and legs were covered in some sort of grotesque growths. As he looked more carefully so were the other three.

Just then a young female, whom he assumed was a nurse entered the room. She confirmed his initial impression and told him that he was in a subterranean city on the Ocampan home world. He had materialised, unconscious, along with the other three around nine hours ago. She went on the explain that the 'Caretaker' who lived on the space Array occasionally sent them sick aliens to nurse. ...

The space Array. Now he remembered. He had been transported there with the Captain, First Officer, Tom Paris and the Maquis leader Chakotay. They had encountered some holographic early Earth nineteenth century farmers who had initially seemed friendly, until the Voyagers had started asking questions. The holographic aliens had refused to answer then gradually gotten more and more hostile. Eventually Chakotay and Tom had forced open what appeared to be a barn door and inside was some sort of grotesque medical facility. He remembered nothing more until waking here. No sign of the Captain, Chakotay or Tom so hopefully they had escaped. Either that or they were captives in that laboratory.

He tried questioning the nurse but she seemed never to have left this underground world. The creature that ran the Array was thought of as almost a deity by these Ocampans and she had no idea what that medical facility was or why the four of them had been beamed down here. Harry thought it worth asking about the Captain and the others but she was sure that only the four of them had arrived. Apparently the last 'shipment' of aliens had been about three months ago...and none of them had survived...

He heard a snarl from beside him. He was not sure how long Torres had been awake but she had heard enough. She lunged at the nurse but missed, landing ignominiously on the floor. The young Ocampan woman looked started then fled. Seska was struggling to sit up but so far, no movement from Commander Cavit. Harry checked his pulse. He was alive, but barely. He called to Seska "Do you know anything about First Aid? I cannot arouse my Commander."

She just smirked at him. "Good. That's one less Starfleet to bother us." Harry was horrified and not a little afraid. Torres seem to pick up on his feelings. Seska could be a bitch sometimes: she knew. "It's alright Ensign. I'll check him over." With that Torres headed around to Cavit's stretcher.

"So Starfleet, what's your name?"

He gulped, nervously "Ensign Kim. Harry Kim."

"Well then Harry, nice to meet you. This here is Seska and I'm Torres but my friends call me B'Elanna. I suggest we become friends for now. All we have is each other and these aliens aren't going to do us any favours." She gesticulated towards all their boils and growths. "We need to find a way to get out of here and contact your starship. And fast. Before we are all as sickly as your Commander there."

B'Elanna glanced down at him as she was speaking but she could see it was too late. He was gone.

—-

It was certainly an audacious plan. Tom Paris would remotely jam the holo-emitters on the Array and Tuvok would instigate a volley of torpedoes minus their warheads to detonate immediately in between Voyager and the Array. The resultant spatial disturbance would focus the aliens attention on Voyager allowing herself and Chakotay to make their transporter beam in. They had the co-ordinates of where the barn was relative to their original beam in site so it would hopefully, just be a matter of running along the rows of suspended bodies until their tricorders identified the bio-signatures of Cavit, Kim, Torres and Seska. She would then send an identifying pulse, disguised as an impulse field subspace disturbance, back to Tuvok who would initiate a multiple site to site transport and retrieve them all.

She was on the Bridge going over the details with Tuvok and his security contingent when Paris notified her that they were being hailed by a small freighter which was rapidly approaching from behind the Array.

She hoped it was good news and a friendly face "On screen." She ordered.

They were greeted by the face of a humanoid that resembled a spotted teddy bear for want of a better description. He looked more comical than menacing but then, appearances could be deceiving, and she knew nothing about this region of space. "This is Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship U.S. . How can we be of assistance?"

The odd looking alien gave her a large grin and gesticulated wildly "My name is Neelix. I am a trader in all sorts of useful second hand goods. And perhaps it is I who can help you?" Without waiting for Janeway to reply he carried on "You see I have been monitoring your activities and transmissions since you arrived. I see you have encountered the Ocampan Caretaker and that he has seen fit to retain some of your crew..."

Janeway was astonished. In one short sentence he had divulged more information on the alien Array than they had gleaned in days. Perhaps it would be prudent to invite Mr. Neelix aboard to fill them in. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage Mr. Neelix. However, you are correct. We are indeed in need of fuel and other supplies and would be open to trade negotiations at a later date. Unfortunately we have a pressing matter to attend to first."

"Yes, yes. The rescue of your four missing crew from the Array." Janeway nodded. "Except you are wasting your time and energy. Your plan is guaranteed to fail."

Janeway raised an eyebrow "Not that you can know what we are planning but I assure you..."

Neelix sighed then leaned in towards his vidscreen until all they could see was his face up close. "You will fail because your crew are not on the Array. Once the Caretaker found them to be incompatible for his purposes he would have sent them to be tended to by the Ocampa until they eventually die. The Ocampa live in an underground city on their home world. The coordinates of which I would be willing to share with you in return for a favour."

Janeway looked at Tuvok and Chakotay. If he was telling the truth they were completely out of their depth and would need Neelix's help to locate their people. Lieutenant Tuvok said "It cannot hurt to see whether we are in a position to accommodate Mr. Neelix's request."

"I agree. Chakotay?"

He nodded, actually he felt just as intrigued as the Starfleet people and they needed allies and soon.

"Alright , what's your price?"

Neelix looked intently at her "I also have someone I need to rescue from Ocampa. A friend of mine being held hostage on the surface by a race known as the Kazon."

The last thing they needed now was to get into a fight with yet another alien species. "Mr. Neelix, I'm sorry but we are not in a position to engage in hostilities with these Kazon at this time. Our ship has suffered considerable damage and ..."

"What if I told you that there is no need to rescue my friend by force. I am sure the Ogla Maj would be willing to trade her for something far more valuable than a single Ocampan."

"And just what would this valuable commodity be Mr. Neelix?" Janeway asked with dread.

"Can you spare any water?"

Janeway couldn't believe her luck. There may just be a way to rescue their people after all, and all it would cost were a few gallons of water. She smiled at the screen "Mr. Neelix I think we are in business."

With that she ordered that Neelix be beamed over and Tuvok to accompany him to the conference room. At long last things were starting to look up.

—-

Four hours later...

Voyager was in orbit of the Ocampan home world. They had taken Mr. Neelix's ship on board and stored it in the shuttle bay. When they approached Ocampa she allowed Neelix to hail the Kazon Maj as they had apparently traded together on many previous occasions. The Maj was clearly intrigued by these Federation strangers and had allowed Voyager into orbit alongside his Kazon raider.

Neelix, Janeway and one other were to be allowed to beam down for the negotiations. Tuvok had been insistent that it should be him but Chakotay wanted to accompany her too. Allowing for the fact that half the missing crew were his people she overrode Tuvok and agreed to take Chakotay. Besides, with herself and Commander Cavit both off ship, Tuvok was needed to take command of Voyager. With this he finally conceded.

So Janeway, Chakotay and their new friend, Mr. Neelix beamed down.

At first all had seemed to be going well. Neelix had gotten the Maj to agree to release his slave girl, Kes, in exchange for one hundred gallons of fresh water. Of course the minute she had ordered the beam in and the Kazon guard had scanned the containers to confirm that they did indeed contain water : then the atmosphere turned sour. It was obvious that the Kazon had decided that if they took the strangers hostage they could acquire this magical Federation ship that could conjure water out of thin air. The Olga would be the most powerful sect in the galaxy!

Suffice to say that after a short and ugly firefight, Janeway, Neelix, Chakotay and Kes had just about managed to scramble down into an old underground passageway. It was pitch black and they were up to their knees in what smelt like decomposing sewage.

Somehow they had to find their people...

—-

Meanwhile...

Eventually another Ocampa appeared. He was older and dressed like a Doctor. Behind him stood the nurse that Torres had terrified and a couple more inquisitive looking natives. Being the only Starfleet Officer now present Ensign Kim took it upon himself to initiate First Contact procedures. It transpired that these people lived in an underground city sustained entirely by energy supplied by a being they called the 'Caretaker' . Apparently, many of their generations ago, they had lived on the surface of the planet which had been lush with greenery. The Caretaker and his mate had arrived and whilst carrying out various scientific experiments inadvertently destroyed all the water in the atmosphere. The planet became a barren class L and the Caretaker had created an underground city for them, resembling as closely as possible, the previous environment on the surface. To sustain them he had created the Array to provide energy and raw materials. However his mate had become bored and abandoned him to explore the galaxy. So now he needed to find another mate to produce progeny to sustain the Ocampa when he died. He was old so this was expected to be soon. Hence the theft of space vehicles from across the galaxy over the last couple of years. So far he had experimented on hundreds of races but found none compatible. Some of these humanoids survived unscathed and were returned to their vessels whilst others...

The Ocampan doctor pointed to their lesions, were less lucky. So far all those transported to them looking as he, Torres and Seska did had perished within days.

Harry explained that his ship had advanced medical facilities. They just needed to get back there. Perhaps he could borrow the Ocampan communications array?

The Ocampa told him that they only had communications with this Caretaker and only when he initiated it. All they could do was treat their guests well until the inevitable happened. The Ocampa then pointed to the body of Commander Cavit and asked whether Harry would like a funeral service arranged. He glanced at B'Elanna and Seska who both looked about to jump their hosts and hope for the best. He had to act fast to diffuse the situation. "Thank you Doctor..?"

The Ocampan smiled "My name is Tallis and these are Rimez and Sfalla. Please allow us to show you to quarters where you can freshen up and change your clothes. Then perhaps you will join us for supper and a tour of the city?" Harry thought. He needed to buy them some time and assess his options. There was no better way than seeing their environment. These Ocampa seemed little more than children and appeared to pose no immediate threat. His two female Maquis companions were another matter. Kim agreed and bravely taking B'Elanna on one arm and Seska the other, followed their hosts out of the hospital complex.

—-

They had been in the tunnels for what felt like an age. Her tricorder was useless down here with the stone walls being so thick. She just hoped that the Ocampan girl remembered the way. Chakotay was using his tricorder as a torch and Neelix had a primitive 'phaser'. It actually fired projectile ballistics so was very crude by Starfleet standards. Janeway noted that one would have to be VERY careful when taking aim ! She was very much hoping not to have to use it.

Kes was speaking again "The Kazon will not risk coming down here. They will simply wait for the Array to fail and once it does my people will be starved. They will eventually have to surface and the Ogla or one of the other sects will be waiting to capture them. Your people, how many of them are there to rescue?"

Janeway answered "Four. Two males from my crew and two females from Mr. Chakotay's. We do not know what condition they will be in when we find them so we may need to evacuate in a hurry."

Kes thought "You say your ship is in orbit, next to the Maj's Kazon raider? Then he will not just let you transport aboard and leave. He will want your technology. No Kazon or any other species around here can magic up water from nowhere. He will want you ship and it's technology. With that he would become the most powerful Maj and control all the Kazon for light years around."

Janeway replied "We do not magic up the water as you put it. We have energy matter converters called replicators which take nuclear energy and convert it into whatever we need as long as we have a sufficient source of the raw elements that is. As to the other matter my Tactical Officer, Tuvok , will have assessed the situation. We have already missed our scheduled call in to the ship so he will know that something is amiss. From what I have seen our technology is far advanced of that of these Kazon. Hopefully that applies to our weapons and shields also. However, you are right. The sooner we can retrieve our people the better. We cannot transport through all this rock so will need to surface again to do so. Do you know of another passageway leading away from the Ogla encampment?"

Neelix answered this time. "Yes, there is a cave system about five kilometres distant on the far side of the city. We should be able to surface undetected there. Once we leave the caves of course the Kazon scanners will pick up our life signs. Your Transporter Chief will have to be fast on the trigger."

Janeway grinned in the dark "Don't worry Mr. Neelix. Just get us to those caves and I will take care of the rest."

—-=-

Harry Kim had to admit that the society these subterranean Ocampa had built was impressive. The city was brightly lit and there were holographic scenes of natural landscapes projected throughout the communal areas. They had been well fed and the Ocampa had been friendly and done their best to answer questions. The downside was that they appeared entirely ignorant of the technology that sustained them; being entirely reliant on their Caretaker to manage it all. Torres had tried to enquire about access to the surface of the planet but had drawn a complete blank.

Whilst Harry and B'Elanna had been chatting away to the locals Seska said nothing but she was watching her surroundings like a hawk. It was obvious to her that these Ocampa were little more than docile pets to this Caretaker. She believed that most of them were as stupid as they professed however she had seen one young woman slip away when Torres had enquired about leaving the city. It was obvious she knew something and Seska was going to find out what that was. Her way. She turned to the other two. "I suggest we split up and explore. Let's meet back here in one hour. See whether we can at least determine the layout of this place." Torres nodded, and agreed. 'Starfleet' , of course, wanted to follow protocol and stick together so Torres agreed to take him with her. Seska headed off in the direction the girl had taken and Torres wandered off with the Ensign.

It was easy for Seska to track her. These Ocampa had obviously never had to watch their backs or fight to survive. Pathetic creatures but in this instance that was an advantage. She caught up with the girl and grabbed her arm swinging her around. "You know something don't you? When my friend asked about how to reach the surface you tried to run away, but I saw you. Show me where the access is."

The Ocampan looked afraid "No sorry, you are mistaken. There is no way out of the city. It is forbidden to access the surface."

Seska was growing impatient. "See my skin. These growths? Well your people admit they cannot cure us. But my ship, in orbit of this planet , has technology that can. But to get there we need to go up to the surface. So I do not care what is forbidden for the Ocampa. We are not Ocampa and we are not going to sit around here, nice and docile, waiting to die. You have two choices. Come back with me to meet the others then show us the way out or die, here and now." With that Seska produced a knife she had stolen during dinner and held it to the girl's throat.

The Ocampan took only a second to back down, as Seska knew she would. The girl took her to the edge of the city where the corridors were only dimly lit and everything was dusty and dirty. No one had lived in this area for some time. The Ocampan girl Piri explained "The city has become smaller in recent years. My grandparents say that this is because the Caretaker sends less energy than he used to, so there are less of us and we now all live in the central districts. As a child, I had a friend called Kes. She used to bore easily and was always asking more questions than anyone else. It used to get her into trouble with the elders so in the end she stopped asking questions of others and started discovering things for herself."

Seska was thinking that she might actually like this Kes. If there were any more like her then there may yet just be hope for some of these pathetic creatures. "Go on." She prompted as they continued walking.

Piri continued "We used to go exploring, to the forbidden areas. The outer limits of the city that had fallen into disrepair. It was here we found the tunnels." At that she stopped and showed Seska what appeared to be an access hatch in the floor. "This is where we got in. It's dark and cold down there. Wet. It goes on a long way but I never went very far before becoming scared and returning here, to the light. Kes used to stay down for hours. One day she returned and told me she had found the surface. It was very hot and the light blinded her eyes. She said the ground was yellow and covered with something called sand. She said it looked like the beach holo-images on our walls. But there was no sea as far as she could see in any direction."

"One day, a few weeks later, she came back here and then never returned. I knew she must have gone back to the surface and something bad must have happened to her. I was afraid so said nothing. After a while no one mentioned Kes again. I miss her."

Seska considered "we are going back to meet my friends now and then the three of us are going to the surface. Perhaps you should come with us. You do want to rescue Kes don't you?"

Piri looked very afraid "It is forbidden..."

"Don't worry. No one will know. It will be our secret and think how happy Kes's family will be when you return her to them safe and sound."

"You can do that for me?"

"Of course. Our technology is similar to that of your Caretaker. We can do anything he can."

Piri was amazed. If these people were as powerful as the Caretaker then they really could rescue Kes and maybe help the Caretaker to give them more energy to the city once again. She smiled at Seska "I will do as you say and show you the way."

Seska smiled. "Good: now let's go find the other two."

—-

One hour later and they were running for their lives. To start with everything had gone to plan. B'Elanna and 'Starfleet' had met up with her and Piri at the rendezvous point then they had gone for something to eat and drink before setting out. Piri had briefly left them to change clothes and Seska packed a bag with spare food and water. Sure enough, fifteen minutes later Piri had returned, now in a trouser suit more appropriate for the tunnels and they had set off. It was only when they were approaching the hatch that it became obvious that Piri had betrayed them. There were a group of nine Ocampan males guarding the hatch.

They didn't have time for this ! Seska pulled her knife and put it to the throat of Piri "Get away from there now or I'll slit her throat." Harry Kim was about to object but Torres hissed at him. "Time is running out and we need to get back to your ship for treatment. Seska will not harm the girl unless she has to. She is buying us time Starfleet, now help me with this hatch." The Ocampans were not used to aggression and after looking at the three strangers backed away from the hatch. Within a couple of minutes it was open and Torres and Kim had descended the ladder. Seska approached still holding the girl. She started to descend taking Piri with her. Once they were down at the bottom and started to wade through the sewage the Ocampan men recovered their nerve. Two started down the ladder.

Seska shouted at them "Go back! Now! I won't warn you again."

B'Elanna was up front with a torch and Harry was following close behind. They must have been about fifty metres ahead of Seska and Piri when they heard a scream. B'Elanna shone her torch back down the passage. The two Ocampan men were climbing back up the ladder dragging something. It was the body of Piri and Torres could see that Seska had slit her throat. Harry looked sick "I thought you said she was only bluffing." Torres couldn't think of anything to say to comfort him. She mentally kicked herself. If only I had offered to deal with the hostage. I should have let Seska lead the way with the torch. She never did know when to draw the line. She turned to Harry as Seska rushed to catch up "Come on Starfleet, we are running out of time. It can't be that much further."

—

Janeway called a halt. "Can you hear that? It sounds like someone is wading through this sludge. Coming towards us."

Chakotay and Neelix weren't sure. The walls of the passageway echoed so much with the sounds of the four of them just breathing. It was hard to tell. But Kes had keener hearing. "Yes. I can detect something too." Janeway held her hand up to keep the men still and looked at Kes who was listening intently. "There are three of them. Heading towards us."

Chakotay was concerned. Could it be the Kazon? Perhaps some of the Ogla had found another access point and come to cut them off? He relayed this to the others. Neelix admitted that it was possible there were other tunnels he did not know about.

"No the sound is wrong. They are not Kazon, smaller...Maybe more of my people or yours..."

"Well we won't find out standing around here. Neelix give me that ballistic weapon of yours, just in case."

Neelix handed it to Janeway as asked and they hurried as best they could towards to city ahead.

It was Harry Kim who saw them first. "Captain ! Am I glad to see you!" Torres was relieved to spot Chakotay a short distance behind and two aliens she did not recognise. Another Ocampan girl and a male of a different race altogether. Seska felt anything but happy. So Chakotay had not managed to rid himself of the Starfleet Captain. He always was a sucker for a pretty face. She tightened her grip on the knife. If you want a job doing properly, do it yourself she thought. She would glean as much information as she could then remove the bitch once and for all...

—-

Two hours later...

At last the passage way was widening out and the water levels were dropping. They must be nearly at the caves. Chakotay and Torres were leading the way talking quietly to Neelix. Ensign Kim was staying as close to Janeway as he could and the Ocampan girl was filling them in on her background and as much as she knew about the Kazon Ogla.

Seska brought up the rear. These Ogla may be useful to them. They seemed resourceful and not afraid to take what they wanted. And it seemed they were intent on acquiring this Caretaker's space Array. It was obvious to her that the Maquis needed to gain control of Voyager and then form an alliance with these Kazon. The Array would be the icing on the cake. First she had to remove Janeway from the equation. Why Chakotay had not already done so she couldn't fathom. Unless he was going soft ...perhaps his old Starfleet training was kicking in...dividing his loyalties... Well she had no such hang ups. She saw her opportunity and took it.

"Ahh!" She called out as she slumped down into the muck, pretending to be injured. Janeway was the nearest and came rushing back to help her "What's wrong Seska?"

"I must have crushed my ankle on a submerged rock. It's landed on my leg and I can't move it."

Just as Janeway reached her and bent over to try and free her Seska pulled out the knife and lunged. Janeway saw the flash of metal but wasn't quite quick enough. She twisted but Seska caught he in the shoulder. Out of nowhere Chakotay was on Seska. He hit her hard and knocked her out. "B'Elanna tie her up. Kim, you help Torres and Neelix carry her the rest of the way."

He came over to Janeway who still had the knife embedded in her shoulder. The wound was bleeding but the knife was preventing a haemorrhage. "I'm sorry Captain but it's best if we leave that knife where it is for now. Can you walk?" She gritted her teeth. "Yes. I'll manage." Chakotay looked around. The only one of them with clean clothing was him. Being taller , the top of his shirt had stayed above the sludge they had been wading through. He took it off and tore the clean top to make a temporary bandage. "Torres, is there any clean water left in that backpack?" She nodded and made her way over.

"Help the Captain remove her jacket and tank top then clean the area around the knife and use this for a bandage. I am going to ensure that Seska is secure and not carrying any other concealed weapons."

Janeway watched him go. She had had a good feeling about him all along but had been wary it was just wishful thinking. Now she was sure. He had a basic decency and integrity. As for these other Maquis...

Torres held up her hands "Don't worry. I have no concealed weapons. What you see is what you get. If I have a problem with you I'll let you know. Loudly and with a knuckle sandwich usually." Janeway was regarding her cautiously "Heh! That was a joke. As far as I'm concerned, if Chakotay thinks you are okay that will do for me. Here let me clean you up."

With that Torres helped her off with the jacket and between her and Kes they did a good job of cleaning her wound and bandaging around the knife.

Torres then offered the Captain her arm to lean on and Janeway smiled "Thank you but I can manage but.." she called out ahead "Chakotay." When he approached she looked at him and made her decision. "You had better take this." Handing him Neelix's ballistic weapon. "With my right shoulder out of action.."

Chakotay was surprised. He had assumed she would have surrendered the weapon to her Ensign. Anyone but one of the Maquis. Especially after what Seska had just done to her. He looked into her eyes and she looked straight back at him "I trust you Chakotay."

He took the gun gently from her "The feelings mutual." And with that he trekked back up to the head of the group to lead the way.

—

Lieutenant Tuvok surveyed the Bridge. It was not ideal with so many senior staff missing but he hoped that those present were capable of the task. Captain Janeway seemed to have great confidence in Mr. Paris's piloting skills. They were about to find out whether that was justified. Ensign Wildman called out from the Ops station "Just coming into Transporter range now. I am reading several Kazon life signs but also Seven Starfleet Comm signals."

Tuvok barked out the orders "Mr. Paris engage. Ensign Wildman shields down. Lieutenant Carey transport now."

Carey's voice came back over the Comm as Voyager pulled away with the Kazon ship in hot pursuit. "Five beamed up. Ensign Kim and the Maquis Chakotay & Torres. Also two aliens..." Ensign Kim's voice butted in "Lieutenant, they are friends of ours. Kes from Ocampa and Neelix who is Talaxian."

Tuvok ordered security to escort Ensign Kim and Miss Torres to sickbay then bring Chakotay and the two aliens to the Ready Room.

—-

An hour later he had been fully de-briefed. The current situation was that the Kazon Ogla had Captain Janeway hostage and also the Maquis Seska. At least the Maquis woman had been well tied up considering her reaction to the Captain. Tuvok hoped her shoulder wound was not life threatening. The Kazon had suddenly disengaged and changed direction for the Array. It was imperative to stop them taking control of it. Tuvok had ordered Voyager to pursue but was unsure as to what action to take when they arrived. He still had the Prime Directive to consider yet wanted to recover his Captain if at all possible.

Chakotay realised that Seska would turn the situation to her advantage the moment she woke up. As soon as the Kazon realised they had Voyager's Captain in their brig they would know that all the cards were stacked in their favour. Chakotay was sure that Seska would offer her allegiance. She would offer to help the Kazon take and operate the Array and in return for her life, try and assist them in taking Voyager too. Even if the latter failed, with Seska and the Kazon controlling that Array with it's displacement technology... It was time for him and Tuvok's Starfleet team to join forces.

"Acting Captain Tuvok. I have a plan. It's not strictly Starfleet operations approved but it may just work. Will you hear me out?"

Tuvok regarded the Maquis Captain sitting in front of him. He had served, undercover, on the Val Jean for several months. Although he did not agree with what the Maquis stood for he knew this man did not kill for the sake of it. His actions were governed by the necessity to protect the Federation colonies now thrust into Cardassian space by the boundary changes agreed in the peace treaty. He had even seen Chakotay prevent Ayala and Torres from their excesses. He would hear the man out. Tuvok nodded and Chakotay started to outline his rescue plan.

—-

Chakotay had predicted the turn of events pretty accurately. Janeway and Seska had lost their Comm badges in the Kazon ambush so when Voyager had made it pass and Transporter sweep the two of them had been left behind.

On realising what had happened the Ogla wasted no time in transporting back to their ship with the two women prisoners. She and the still unconscious Seska had been thrown in a cell but the Maj had been intrigued by Seska's bindings. He had taken one look at Janeway's frayed uniform and sneered. So these two were enemies. That could prove useful. The one in the military uniform also had a dagger sticking out of her shoulder... Maj Jex pulled out his own knife and cut Seska loose. Then he left them.

As soon as Seska came around she took in her surroundings and deduced that they were on a Kazon ship. And Janeway had been caught too. She smiled to herself and called out to the guard "I want to speak to the Maj. I can be of help to him."

At first the guard took no notice then Seska told him that the other prisoner was the Captain of the starship Voyager that could magic water out of thin air and she Seska, had wounded her.

Maj Jex immediately ordered Seska brought to him. Janeway gritted her teeth. There was nothing she could do and her shoulder was now red hot and throbbing. It was obviously infected. She should conserve her energy. She just hoped that Tuvok had a plan to stop these Kazon accessing the Array. Even if that did mean the end for her and Seska along with everyone else aboard this vessel...

—-

They had made it and Voyager was still not in firing range. Maj Jex and several of his men beamed over to the Array. Almost immediately the Caretaker in the form of the old man limped towards them. Jex fired and he shrivelled to a lump of inanimate rock. "So Seska, where is the weapons array?"

Seska was busy studying the controls. They were complicated and it could take some time however she could see a basic replicator console. "It will take me a few minutes to fully learn all the controls Maj. Let me refresh your men whilst you wait." With that she replicated tankards of beer for all the Kazon and plenty of fresh meat. Whilst they were tucking in she studied the shielding and weapons configurations. She just about had the idea when there was suddenly a bleep from the communications console.

"Maj. It is the Federation starship wanting to speak to you. Perhaps they wish to trade for the life of their Captain...shall I open the channel?"

Maj Jex was jubilant. Not only would they have control of the Caretaker's Array but the sophisticated Alpha Quadrant starship too.

He nodded and Seska opened the channel.

There - on the Bridge of Voyager - was Chakotay in the Captain's chair. Paris was at the helm and Torres at Engineering and Ayala at Tactical. Tuvok sat in the First Officer's chair. It was Chakotay who spoke directly to her. "As you can see Seska, Voyager is now under Maquis control. We wish to negotiate with the Maj. We want to recover the Starfleet Captain as a hostage for when we return to the Alpha Quadrant. In exchange for Voyager's replicator technology we want access to the Array to send us back. Maj, you get to keep this advanced Starfleet technology..."

Seska was suspicious but she had no desire to return to Federation space. If she could stay here with the Maj and have both control of the Array and Voyager's replicator technology ...perhaps Janeway's life was a price worth paying.

She whispered in the ear of the Maj. He turned to Chakotay. "Very well. Transport over here with a Starfleet hostage of your own."Seska pointed to Tuvok. "And will will talk about a trade."

Chakotay looked at the Maj "How do I know that you have Janeway and that she is still alive? Beam her to the Array so I can see her on the screen. Then we talk."

The Maj nodded at one of his men and within a few seconds Janeway materialised. Chakotay could see that the wound was infected and she had crumpled onto the floor the minute the transport beam dispersed. She would not last much longer.

Chakotay nods at the Maj. "Lieutenant Tuvok and I will be with you shortly." With that Chakotay hauled Tuvok to his feet and dragged him round so Seska and the Maj could see his hands were bound behind his back. Then Chakotay ordered a beam out.

—

The moment they materialised Chakotay fired and stunned the Maj. Seska and the other Kazon drew their weapons to return fire but they would not work. Some sort of dampening field. Chakotay had betrayed them... Before she had a chance to do anything about it Tuvok had stunned her too and Chakotay had knocked out the rest of the Kazon.

Tuvok called Voyager "Lieutenant Carey, emergency beam out."

As they materialised on the Bridge Tom Paris and Harry Kim were between them obliterating the Kazon ship. It's shields were apparently down and without its Maj to direct operations they were no match for Voyager's new tactical duo.

Chakotay could see where this was leading and looked at Tuvok before ordering Voyager to retreat to a safe distance. He lifted Janeway up so she could see the view screen as the Kazon ship collided with the Array. Tuvok ordered shields to full strength as the shock wave hit Voyager. Afterwards there was nothing left.

—-

Tuvok took command of the Bridge and security rounded the Maquis up and returned them to the brig. As Chakotay was being led away he turned to Harry Kim "Please let me know how the Captain is..."

Ensign Kim nodded. If it hadn't been for the Maquis Captain...he hated to think...

—

Two days later...

Captain Janeway was finally well enough to resume her command. She had agreed to Kes and Neelix remaining on board and joining them for the long journey home. Tuvok had filled her in on recent events. She had been astounded to discover that the rescue plan had been all Chakotay's idea. It was certainly unconventional but Seska had bought it for long enough for her to be rescued and the Kazon threat to the Array abolished. It was an irony that it had ended up being the Kazon ship itself that had destroyed their only obvious shortcut home.

The Maquis were all secure in the brig and Lieutenant Tuvok had assumed command whilst she had been incapacitated. But this situation could not continue long term. Chakotay had helped her mount a rescue for Ensign Kim and B'Elanna Torres and then later, stopped Seska from possibly killing her. Tuvok had trusted him enough to let several of the Maquis out of the brig to stage that charade on the Bridge and she had herself handed Neelix's ballistic weapon to Chakotay once Seska had wounded her. It was time to talk to Chakotay.

"Lieutenant Tuvok, please bring Chakotay to my Ready Room."

—

Four hours later...

It was agreed. They would form one crew. A Starfleet crew. And work together to survive this long journey home. The former Maquis had been assigned quarters, given uniforms and allocated to the various departments where they could be most useful in the first instance. Chakotay was to become her First Officer. That was a gamble, and one Tuvok had serious reservations about. But if the Maquis were to integrate and pull together with her people they would need to see their former captain in a position of command. He would now be the only person less senior than herself. It was time to address the crew from the Bridge and give the 'pep talk' of her career.

Kathryn Janeway strode out of the Ready Room and came to stand in front of the main view screen. The command chairs just behind her. She looked at Chakotay who give her a small smile and a slight nod as he came to stand just behind her left shoulder. A position he would so often occupy in the years ahead. She glanced over her shoulder one more time and met his warm eyes.

Turning forward she braced herself, stood as straight as possible and asked Ensign Kim to open the shipwide communications channel.

"This is your Captain..."

THE END.

45 of 45 45


End file.
